1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic engine control of internal combustion engine operation.
2. Prior Art
Prior technology modulates air to fuel ratio peak to peak amplitude as a function of engine rpm and mass air flow only. It would be desirable to control air to fuel ratio so as to improve engine and catalyst operation.
SAE paper 940935 entitled "Performance and Durability of Palladium Only Metallic Three-Way Catalyst" by Matti Harkonen, Matti Kivioja, Pekka Lappi, Paivi Mannila, Teuvo Maunula and Thomas Slotte teaches that adjusting the air-to-fuel ratio can lower catalyst light-off temperatures.